


"You're Safe Here"

by thescorpiondoctor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cerulean is EVIL, Cerulean knows exactly what she is doing, Emotional Abuse, Feeling Trapped, Gaslighting, Gen, History tends to repeat itself, Original Characters - Freeform, Short Story, There is no proof for emotional and psychological abuse, Vulnerability, abused people are targets for new abusers, all the lies, crazy making, emotional/psychological abusers like to isolate their victims, feeling helpless, psychological abuse, sometimes the abuse others can't see is the scariest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescorpiondoctor/pseuds/thescorpiondoctor
Summary: Stormshift is having her doubts about Cerulean, however Cerulean is quick to put her doubts at ease. Or is she?





	"You're Safe Here"

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to bring myself to write this, and it's even harder for me to bring myself to post this. It's painful yet necessary, and I felt that if writing this helped me process through my own experiences then maybe it would help others. This is a bit of a side story to the plot arc I have planned for the post-war versions of my characters. Hopefully I'll get something written that goes more in depth about the characters so it makes more sense. 
> 
> Please know that I do not condone, glorify, or promote abusive behavior. I wrote this to show the kind of horrible things that abusers can put people through even without physically harming them.

“Stormshift, you look faint. Come over here and have something to drink.” Cerulean purred as the delicate little mint green and black seeker entered the room. 

Stormshift lowered her optics and averted her gaze, holding her wings in a posture of submission. She stepped forward, one ped in front of the other as if her pedes were weighted down with lead, trembling slightly as she approached the foot of Cerulean’s throne. 

“Stand up straight, darling, and let me have a look at you.” Cerulean ordered, her tones as cold as ice. Darling. That word sent a shiver through Stormshift’s spinal struts although she had no reason why. Reluctantly, the little seeker followed the command and stood up straight, holding herself with a rigid and militant posture. Cerulean brushed a golden digit along the side of Stormshift’s faceplate and clucked in disapproval. 

“I can tell something is bothering you, dear. What is it?” 

Stormshift flinched, quickly glancing down at her pedes instead of at Cerulean’s face. She didn’t like the physical contact, even though it was tender and soft. Maybe she was imagining it, but there was something cold and unfeeling and almost predatory in the way that Cerulean stroked the side of her face. It was all too familiar, too much like how the decepticons had handled her in the past. She knew she should have nothing to fear, so why was she feeling so afraid? Why did her senses tell her that she was in danger while the circumstances told her that she was overreacting to the situation. Cerulean knew she didn’t like being touched, so why wouldn’t she stop? Stormshift shuddered, her frame stiff as if she was frozen in time and space. She couldn’t tell her to stop, not after everything the gilded blue femme had done for her. She owed Cerulean everything, her life, her future, her loyalty and her dedication. So why did it all feel just so...wrong? 

“I… I t-talked with Quicksilver earlier today…” Stormshift stammered. 

“Oh? And what did HE have to say, hmmm? We both know that he’s always been a liar.” Cerulean barked, her spined shoulder plates raising while her wings flared out behind her, making her look much larger and more intimidating than she already was. 

Stormshift let out a nervous little squeak. Quicksilver, a liar?! The mech hadn’t told her a lie in the entire time she had known him, and she had known him for much longer than Cerulean had. Sure, he was impulsive and excitable and tended to be blunt and tactless at times, but a liar? He wasn’t- he couldn’t be-... there was no way.  
Stormshift glanced at Cerulean’s face, before answering her question after a long pause. “He-... He said he was worried about me… didn’t want me hanging around you as much as I do.”

“Oh poppycock.” Cerulean snorted, turning up the corners of her intake into an amused grin. “You’re safer here with me than you have ever been before. He just wants you locked up in that run down startup of a clinic of his. If anything, he’s the one you should be worried about. You remember how he kidnapped you that one time, don’t you, and kept you locked up in the Autobot base, unable to contact your teammates who were probably worried sick about you at the time. He’s probably trying to isolate you from anyone who knows what’s best for you, as I clearly do.”

“But-!” Stormshift yelped, before a golden digit was forcefully shoved in her face and pressed against her intake. 

“Hush. You’re safe here. I don’t want you seeing him again because there’s a chance he could take you away from me.” Cerulean purred before gently moving the digit away from Stormshift’s face. 

Stormshift’s engine let out an inaudible growl while her wings flared out behind her in protest. “ But he’s my brother, and he took me from the Nemesis to get me to SAFETY! The decepticons didn’t know what’s best for me! They were using me for their personal gain! I wasn’t even a person to them, and Quicksilver saw that and RESCUED ME! He reads people, Cerulean, and usually he isn’t wrong. He lives and breathes social situations and figuring things out, and yes, some of his assumptions can be wrong, but he almost always comes to the right answer in the end. I’ve known him for over three times as long as I’ve known you, and yes, he can be an idiot, but he’s some of the only REAL family I’ve got!” she retorted, venting heavily as she finished her last sentence.

Cerulean lay back in her chair, boredly resting her elbow on the side of the chair and then resting her head on her servo. “Clearly this must be one of his wrong assumptions then.” Cerulean stated. “You said it yourself, he is an idiot and his assumptions are often wrong. I don’t want him putting the wrong ideas into that fragile little head of yours. From now on, you are not permitted to visit him unless I am nearby to deflect his false assumptions. It’s for your own good, Stormshift.” 

“C-Cerulean, please-!” Stormshift begged, her defensive posture turning into one of anguish and sorrow. “He’s important to me- and I promised I would help him as much as I could with the clinic-! I can’t go back on my word-!”  
Cerulean scoffed. “What ever made you think you could help at his clinic? Anything medical is clearly out of your league, sweetspark. He was probably just offering because he wanted to be equal and didn’t want to leave you out after he gave your other brother Shredsteel a job there. You were not built as a medical drone. Leave the medicine to the medics.” she said, reaching out and sympathetically patting Stormshift on the head. 

“Even if that’s the case, I st-still want to be there for him.” Stormshift whimpered, a bit of cleansing fluid welling up in her optics at the thought of being separated from her brother. 

Cerulean sat up and scooped Stormshift up in her arms, flipping her onto her back and cradling her against the bulk of her plating. “There there.” She cooed, running her golden digits along the length of Stormshift’s wing. Stormshift’s frame froze, and she stared up at Cerulean with a look of terror in her optics. She hated being flipped over onto her back or held like that, especially by bots much larger than her who could easily crush her head between their servos if they so desired. She felt so powerless, but she knew she had to play along and pretend to enjoy it or else something much worse could happen to her. 

“You’re okay, Stormshift. Nothing is going to hurt you. I won’t let anyone harm you ever again. You’re safe with me. Just relax.” Cerulean said, continuing to stroke the length of Stormshift’s wings. Stormshift wrapped her arms tightly around her frame and closed her optics, a small purr rumbling in her engine. It wasn’t a happy purr, far from it in fact. It was the kind of purr she used to calm herself down when everything was overwhelming and she just wanted to focus on the fact that she wasn’t dead yet. 

A wry smile spread across Cerulean’s face. She continued to stroke the length of Stormshift’s wings.


End file.
